In a data center, the total power consumption includes the sum of computational and non-computational energy. However, computational energy used by servers and other network appliances generates the majority of the heat in the data center environment. The relative temperature increment should be controlled to avoid computer malfunction. Typically, an air conditioning system is used to control the ambient temperature. However, the air conditioning system consumes power; in some cases, up to about half of the total power consumed in a data center. The computing, storage, and other network appliances consume another third of the total power consumed. The discrepancy is due to inefficiencies of the cooling system, in particular related to the generation and distribution of cool air. The distribution of cool air is largely dependent on the geometry of the data center. The general problem of data center cooling is a function of heat generation and air movement to dissipate the heat generated. Conventional systems implement complex models that use huge computational power in order to optimize heat distribution loads. What is needed is a simple model that can be used to mitigate the cooling system efficiency problem.